


Enjoying Death

by InRetrospect



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Skyfall/Havemercy
Genre: Gen, Swearing, also this is very short, blame Rook, like a ridiculous amount of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InRetrospect/pseuds/InRetrospect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Rook, one of Volstov’s most valuable (and douchebaggish) secret agents isn’t actually dead.  Somehow, Adamo isn’t surprised.<br/>Follows Skyfall plotlines; no major spoilers.<br/>Title from corresponding track from the Skyfall soundtrack, by Thomas Newman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying Death

Suddenly Adamo twists around. There’s a dark figure back by the window, leaning on the frame and rumpling the curtains. He peers for a second. ”And where the fuck have you been, you Cindy?” he finally asks, turning back to his whisky.

“Being dead,” the figure snarks back. It gets up off the curtains, pulling them apart slightly and letting the street lamps illuminate him from behind. His clothes are old, his braids matted, a bottle of whisky in his fist. ”What did you expect, a fucking postcard?”

Adamo simply rolls his eyes, leaning on the long, short table. It gleams like new, but there’s papers and glasses and dust blanketing it. ”Did they run out of booze where you were,” he shoots back, downing his own drink, “Or did they simply run out of fucks to give?”

“You know why I’m here,” Rook snaps, only slightly drunk. ”Cause you dug yourself into a fucking hole, that’s why. That reminds me- what did you say? ’Take the bloody shot?’” He’s growling by this point, his grip on the bottle threatening to break it.

“I did what I had to do,” Adamo snaps defensively.

“He wasn’t fucking ready,” growls Rook. ”You should’ve remembered that that glasses-toting professor type is a fucking rookie, and you should’ve trusted me to finish the goddamned job.”

“Trust you?” Adamo snorts, lips pressed together. ”Since when have I been able to trust you?”

“Since I died for you,” Rook bites out. They’re both silent for a minute, staring each other down.

Adamo finally sighs and casts his gaze back down to his drink. He toys with it for a long while, but finally, he says, “We’re under attack. And you know why you’re here. Because we need you.”

“Damn straight,” Rook interrupts.

Adamo continues anyways. ”You’ll need to be cleared for active service, so you’ll have to take the eval tests again,” he lists off, ever the commander. ”Try not to fuck with them too much. And go home and change, would you?”

“Yessir,” says Rook, coming forward and slamming the bottle of whisky on the table. ”Your gift from abroad,” he explains, heading towards the door.

Adamo rolls his eyes and pours himself a glass. ”Good to see you too, H.”


End file.
